


the entity loves dwight

by starcasmx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasmx/pseuds/starcasmx
Summary: the entity sucks dwight off until he fucking dies
Relationships: The Entity/Dwight Fairfield
Kudos: 12





	the entity loves dwight

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s): dwight has nipple milk, the entity can turn into a fleshlight, SPIDER SEX

The Entity liked feeding off of emotions, both from Killers and Survivors. But the greatest way to obtain those feelings is from the never-ending trials. Trails were like a game of cat-and-mouse. An unstable, disfigured monster hunting down incompetent people down until all four of them were dead.

Catch meat. Sacrifice meat. Appease The Entity. Those were their orders, after all.

Whether or not the Killers completed those tasks, the Survivors would always appear at the campfire afterward. They still feared to die and hoped to escape- while The Killers always had intense urges of bloodlust to catch their prey and sacrifice. It was a twisted ritual through which the Entity extracted the sustenance she needed to amplify her power and sustain herself. The Survivors knew what trails meant- they were the main horror attraction of the Entity's realm, and it scared them more than anything. They had the possibility of dying, and the way how it could happen was their most feared factor. They would either die by the Killer themselves, or the Entity would kill them. The last option might be the most-hated way of dying.

Having a giant spider leg brutally impaling itself into your stomach wouldn't be on anyone's bucket list- honestly.

The whole ordeal just felt so unnatural, knowing an unstoppable beast wanted nothing but to have your blood spilled. The Entity was usually seen in trails, blocking off vaults, exit gates, and breaking pallets. Commonly, Survivors see those claws when the Entity manifests around a bloody meat hook, at that they hang on. And when she swiftly rushes down at the survivor's body, that's when they start to struggle. Truly, a terrifying will to live. Obviously, the Entity way more powerful than a human. But she lets them struggle- not for the reason being, they could be saved- but so she could milk the remains of the survivor's emotions before they die. This was the same situation for poor Dwight Fairfield, stuck hanging in the basement. He was the leader of the survivors- and a plaything for the Entity.

You see, Dwight has always been the Entity's favorite, and he really doesn't know why. She would occasionally poke a claw at him at the campfire- as if wanting his attention. If he ignored her, she'd take his glasses and make him run around the campsite, trying to get them back. The Entity would also give him small gifts if he did well in trials. Her favorite punishment was embarrassing him. One time, she ripped off his clothes in front of everyone- and made him put on a short, black nightgown. At least it was long enough to cover everything... The weird thing is- none of the other survivors had the same treatment. They weren't rewarded, lightly teased, or punished by the Entity at all. Usually, it was the complete opposite. The survivors thought it was a little unfair, of course.

But back to Dwight...

Nobody had come to rescue him off the hook, and he was just about to enter the struggle phase. Three bright yellow auras- and none of them were coming his way. The leader sighed, disappointed, and frustrated. He's gonna die there, again, and no-one will even notice. Dwight watched as his feet dangled in the air while listening to the crackling sound as those giant spider legs slowly manifested around the hook. Because this has happened so many times, his hands instinctively lifted themselves, ready to brace the Entity's claws trying to stab him in the stomach.

**...**

But it never came, and Dwight looked up for the first time.

The claws were fully visible now. And yet, they stayed still. The sharp ends were intimidating- as if they were staring right back at him. The parts where the legs would curve had multiple, mini spikes coming out of them with a glowing, orange tint. The limbs looked shiny, and Dwight would've reached out to touch one if he wasn't preparing to defend himself. As he admired the large spider legs, a smaller one snuck down to his leg and caressed his inner thigh. The survivor gasped, peeking down at the claw lightly tickling his leg. What is it doing now? It wasn't trying to kill him as always- this was different. This probably meant the Entity was trying something different, and that most likely wasn't good... for him. The limb squeezed his thigh, nearly beneath his ass, and the leader couldn't help but make a choked, embarrassing sound. Now, he was sure the Entity was planning something. But it was just teasing again, right..? He blushed at the feeling of being rubbed against.

Did it feel nice? Yes. 

But was it weird? **YES.**

Another limb gripped against his workshirt, pulling it lightly. Then, it quickly ripped his shirt apart, the cool air rushing onto his bare chest. Without another warning, the Entity started brushing against the survivor's nipple. He quickly clasped his left hand over his mouth to keep himself silent. The Entity mercilessly continued its teasing, another limb tracing further down, tickling the survivor's abdominal line, playfully circling his belly button.

He gripped the Entity's claw tightly as she flicked over his nipple teasingly. With another limb, she gives it a gentle pinch. The leader moaned loudly, arching his back to the touch. His nipples were sore, hot, and throbbing. They were one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Normally, they were inverted- there wasn't usually anything to be 'happy' about- but his nubs were poking out from the cold, and his mild arousal. Rousing the Entity's interest, she continued toying with Dwight's nipples. Every square inch, every curve. Her spidery legs leave no area unexplored, even the round, bumpy edges of his areolas and the tiny, peaking nubs in the middle. While the survivor was distracted, the limb originally on his thigh trailed upward, rubbing itself against his now forming hard-on. He groaned in embarrassment, realizing the feeling of arousal was shooting down into his organ, feeling it stir under his tight pants.

Oh god... was he **seriously** getting turned on by this?!

He pathetically whimpered, teeth pressed against his bottom lip. The lower claw rips his slacks off with little-to-no resistance, leaving him bare. Dwight looked at himself with some sort of troubled stare. Unbelievable. He's already rock hard. The Entity wrapped itself the survivor's length, easily pumping with the help of his warm juices. With each pull, the survivor's breathing turned heavier and heavier. He moaned loudly and began to lick his lips, as affected by a strange erotic fever. The pointy leg had turned into a suction-type form, with an orange, pustulating hole. The survivor stared at them, wide-eyed, as they barely grazed his chest. 

"Wait... A-Ahh!!" The Entity latched itself onto the leader's nipples, gently drawing streams of milk away from his body. He wiggled, a weak attempt to getaway. But all it did was increase the friction- and increase his arousal. It started watery, becoming creamier and whiter as more of it flowed. She wrapped her claw around the survivor's free nipple and continued squeezing it, watching little squirts of milk fly out like a fountain, staining the bloody floor with its sticky texture. A quiet sucking sound could be heard as she sucked Dwight's milk. The warm liquid slowly eased itself down her system, settling in her stomach with a pleasant, warm splash.

He panted, trying to steady his breathing as the heat flooded over his lower half, concentrated on his member again. He squealed as his dick continuously spurted sticky pre, slowly dripping onto the floor. His hair was completely disheveled as he pulled on his dark locks as the Entity continued. Squirming under her feeling and being completely overwhelmed from it all, he felt himself almost push over the edge. This was too much. He could feel it coming, the climax. "I-I'm... going to... mmmhh..."

Dwight managed to say between long breathy moans. The situation he's in made drops of sweat form on his peach skin, making it shine like little diamonds. His cock was tensing like mad, begging to release. The worst part was that his orgasm was taking its sweet time, with the few seconds he spent on the cusp of it- not quite cumming- but almost there. But then, the Entity pulled herself away, making the survivor whine at the loss of contact. So close. His nipples were covered in some type of saliva, mixing with the milk to form a wet liquid that made his chest appear glossy under the artificial light. He stared at himself with half-closed eyes, slightly delirious from the intense waves of pleasure.

But he wasn't ready for this wonderful, mental episode to be over yet. With everything that has happened so far, it wasn't long before one of the suction-claws was teasingly rubbing against the tip of his dick. Dwight was reduced to nothing more than a moaning, pleading mess, begging for the Entity to just deliciously push itself onto him. Just a slight thrust and he would be in complete bliss. He mumbled words that were a mix of 'please entity', 'fuck me please', and, 'oh god'. The leader heard a somewhat feminine giggle, following with a voice that seemed to be inside his head.

_**"It is ok, pet, I won't tease you any longer~"** _

Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. Rewarding her plaything, the Entity pushes one of her warm suction-limbs onto Dwight's cock and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure ecstasy. The inside of the claw was slick and inviting, almost making him cum- but he quickly caught his composure. As tempting as releasing into that oddly warm, limb sounded, he really didn't want to. Dwight wanted this pure, blissful moment to last for a little while longer. He panted as the Entity moved up and down the survivor's length, becoming more and more eager with every push. It was a wonder nobody else hadn't heard- better yet, saw their leader in such a comprising state as he couldn't even think about controlling the lustful moans he made. "Ahhnn... AHH~!"

Out of nowhere, it felt like sparks were shooting up his spine. A particularly deep thrust brushed up against a bundle of nerves a way that made the leader see flashes of white. His head swung back as he let a guttural groan wreck his throat. The Entity kept pounding against that spot, wreaking havoc, and making Dwight's back arch in such a beautiful way. It felt as if the Entity's hole had tightened, causing the survivor to groan under the pressure as his dick inside began to swell with cum, ready to burst at any moment. "I-I'm c-coming! I... Aaah! Oh, f-fuuuck!"

His sentences trailed off into unrestrained moans and incoherent babbling, wide eyes only focused on the pleasure he was experiencing as drool trickled down his chin, desperate for sweet satisfaction. His heart quickly beat as the feeling of intensity washed over him. Completely disregarding the idea of being in danger, his hands tightly gripped around the hook, in need to grab onto something. With one final sob-like moan, he's coming undone like a rogue ball of yarn. The survivor threw his head back, and mewled, shaking violently from the intense orgasm. The insides of the Entity's claw grew lighter as his dick throbbed, releasing his sticky essences. His climax lasted longer than it was humanly supposed to, and that feeling was so far off. He thought he was going to pass out.

Dwight's never felt so good in his entire life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm sorry Dwight... I really hope you aren't dead yet... Stupid me..." Claudette continuously scolded herself and apologized to her friend as she ran toward the Killer's Shack. Once close, the botanist crouched, shining her flashlight to make sure she didn't set off any Phantasm Traps. Just at the top of the stairs, was a faint sulking sound(?), and Claudette tried her best to crouch down the stairs as fast as possible. As the healer sped down the flight of stairs, she spoke frantically; "I'M HERE, DWIGHT! THE KILLER HAD THE THIRD SEAL-!"

As Claudette rounded the corner, she immediately shut up. But she was too late, and only arrived just in time to see her leader spasm in pure ecstasy as the Entity's claws pump around his throbbing cock and perked nipples, guzzling down his flavorful loads. Once satisfied with her meal, she lifts the survivor's limp body into the skies, vacant holes dripping with cum. Wide-eyed, and mouth open from shock, Claudette slowly backed off. Up out of the basement, away from the Killer's Shack.

And back into a bush- where she would stay for the rest of the trail.


End file.
